


Mark of Ren

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: “What in the stars, FN-2187”? Kylo didn’t waste time getting right to the point. His voice was deep and gravelly as usual, and he sounded pissed, also as usual. Finn couldn’t see gloved hands trembling and Kylo’s eyebrows raised, as Finn’s eyes were shut, but he didn’t fail to notice the slight tremble in the other man’s voice. He was always able to pick up little differences in Kylo’s voice or body language. Not wanting to make things easy for him though, Finn continued to pretend he was asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So for those familiar with my work I want you to know I haven't given up on my other fics. I've been dealing with a lot of work stress and I took an extended break from writing. I've also been a bit low on inspiration lately. Luckily I was getting my car to get fixed yesterday and got some lovely inspiration while I waited. 
> 
> Basically this fic is about them saying "I love you" over and over without actually saying the words. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and any mistakes are my own.

The slam of the door was the second clue of where Finn was. It was a sound he recognized all too well. As the pattern of boots hitting the ground moved in his direction Finn tightly pressed his lips together. A gentle hum could be heard by him only.

“What in the stars, FN-2187”? Kylo didn’t waste time getting right to the point. His voice was deep and gravelly as usual, and he sounded pissed, also as usual. Finn couldn’t see gloved hands trembling and Kylo’s eyebrows raised, as Finn’s eyes were shut, but he didn’t fail to notice the slight tremble in the other man’s voice. He was always able to pick up little differences in Kylo’s voice or body language. Not wanting to make things easy for him though, Finn continued to pretend he was asleep.

Finn awoke not too long ago. When he first gained consciousness his mind flashed back to his intense battle with Kylo Ren. Finn first wondered if he had woken up in the Resistance’s med bay, but the way his body sunk in the bed, and the seductive feel of the sheets on his skin was all too familiar.

 He missed the smell of Kylo’s unique scent on his designated pillow, and Finn couldn’t help but smile and nuzzle his head further into the sheets. Kylo’s smell was intoxicating, and he knew this the was the only bed he’d ever want to wake up in.

Although Finn wasn’t sure what outcome he was expecting when he made the decision to return to StarKiller Base, he knew he had to save Rey. Kylo only took her to get Finn to return to him after all. Kylo’s willingness to get innocent people involved in order for his own goals didn’t surprise Finn in the slightest, this was the relationship he and Kylo shared.

Knowing that his freedom was bound to be short-lived didn’t stop him from doing what was right though. Just like it didn’t stop him from rescuing Poe and leaving the Order in the first place. At least he was able to stick it to the red-headed man and hit him where it hurts; helping to destroy his beloved technological terror. Finn hated every damn thing about that man.

His attention was brought back to the present with the sound of an exasperated sigh released above his head. “I should have expected you to do something like this”. Finn refused to respond in any way. Kylo rolled his eyes Finn’s behavior, even though he was more annoyed with himself.  He felt foolish for not realizing that Finn’s increasing restlessness meant he was going to do something reckless, again. Kylo felt a whirlwind of emotions fighting for dominion within himself. On the one hand, he was furious at Finn’s betrayal which had cost him both the map to Skywalker and the loss of a critical base. On the other hand, Kylo felt a strange sort of pride at Finn’s willingness to reject the path that was handed to him. The drive to carve out your own destiny was something he recognized in himself, and he couldn’t fault another for doing the same. Even after what Snoke did to him, he didn’t have any resentment in his heart towards Finn.

Kylo’s attachment to this man was strong, and it was to be expected considering the circumstances. The connection between Finn and himself was a rare enough thing, but it was also found in the rest of their brotherhood.

Snoke had never learned that Kylo lied when he said his strongest pull to the light was his relationship with his father. He lied because in order to receive Snoke’s training he would need to prove his resolve, by ending the source of that pull. Kylo knew that there was another whose bond with him was much deeper than the one he shared with his father. He also knew he wouldn’t be able to cement his ties to the dark side as he hoped for so many years ago. Kylo wouldn’t change anything though. His love and a near-obsession with this one man was a powerful drug.

He did feel annoyed that the one he sacrificed so much for continued to ignore him. “Look at me FN-218- “.

“That’s not my name you know,” Finn interrupted, finally deciding to speak. His cool demeanor was a sharp contrast to Kylo’s fiery nature. “You’ve been in my mind. I can feel it. So don’t play dumb with me Kylo, it doesn’t look good on you”.

Kylo couldn’t help but give a flirty chuckle at that. He never could stay mad at the other for long, and he always loved a challenge. “Very well then. What does look good on me”?

Finn opened his eyes at that. It was always hard to resist when the other teased him like this. His vision was filled with black robes draped over a tall figure with curly dark hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were now focused on Finn’s full lips. Lips that looked soft and inviting. He held his bottom one between his teeth and he could see the hunger in Kylo’s eyes intensify. “No top”, he responded.

“Hmm”? Kylo was preoccupied with gazing at his partner’s handsome face. Not really paying attention to what Finn had just said.

“No top. You look good when you’re not wearing a top. Just your pants and boots… nothing else”. He paused for a moment, thoughtful, before adding “Especially just after a workout and you’re dripping wet”.

“Mmm”. This was the only response Finn thought he would get from his companion today, but then Kylo started to remove his shawl, robes, and undershirt. Finn couldn’t help but appreciate the chiseled body of his older lover, body nearly perfect from years of precise training.

Leaning over the bed Kylo yanked to the side the top sheet that covered Finn’s naked body. Finn shivered as the cool air from the vents blew over his toned chest and thighs. His nipples perked up in anticipation, and his abs were pronounced as he tried to hold his breath. Waiting with excitement to see just how far Kylo would take this.

Moving slowly, Kylo parted Finn’s thighs and positioned his body between them. His eyes were locked on Finn’s, refusing to let go. The young man beneath him was grateful for the familiar weight that settled over him. The pair fit together perfectly. The joy from their union was akin to adding the final part to a 1000-piece puzzle.

They were complete.

 

 

Kylo propped himself partially on his right arm. The other one brushed slightly cool fingers along the slightly raised golden letters near Finn’s wrist. Finn trembled, as touch sent feelings of warmth and safety through his body like a gentle wave. His mark always reacted like this when someone with a matching one touched it. The mark is, in fact, invisible to everyone except for those who had one themselves. It was a name, short and simple.

Those with the mark are able to see it on others in all of its golden glory, sparkling and emitting a bright light when touched. It also hummed when a person with a matching mark was nearby. It was the way he knew without a doubt that it was Kylo that entered the room earlier. To wear this mark on one’s wrist was an extremely rare thing. Its purpose was a means to find those of a similar path towards a cosmic destiny, and power.

Finn was perhaps the most restless of the eight of them. He was always eager for something more, even before he realized he had the power to set himself free of the First Order. The power to bend the force to his will. He was not well versed in its true power, but he had plenty of time to learn. Although Kylo encouraged him to be patient, Finn would always go where his heart lead him. Of course he couldn’t go too far, as he would always be led back to the man whose length pressed hard against him. The man with a matching mark on his own wrist.

Kylo allowed his lover his whims, although it often led to frustration on his part. He allowed it because he didn’t have the strength to deny him anything he wanted. Even as he begged Finn to leave the Stormtrooper program three years ago when they first met, he let it go at Finn’s request. He did understand the logic behind it though. His lover was skilled in the art of strategy after all.

Finn knew that ultimately the triumvirate of Kylo, Phasma, and Hux would eventually be reduced down to one, so he decided to remain a trooper so he could spy and find weakness on Phasma. Kylo did the same thing with all the time he spent with General Hux. It was a good plan, and with Phasma dead after being left on a now destroyed StarKiller Base, at least one part of their plan was complete.

 He was concerned with this last whim though. Never before had Finn’s impulsive decisions led him so far from Kylo’s watchful gaze. To actually join the Resistance and help them destroy the First Order’s greatest weapon.

Finn was vehemently against the use of weapons of mass destruction. After Starkiller’s destruction Kylo stood before the being he had only seen in holograms, he knew the usually calm Supreme Leader was furious. When the traitors head was not provided at the Supreme Leaders feet as ordered, Kylo offered his body instead.

The raised welts on his back still stung as Finn gently ran his thick hands through the interwoven designs.

“I’m sorry you were punished instead of me”, Finn whispered, “I am shocked that he still doesn’t want me dead”.

Moving his gaze from Finn’s mark to his eyes. Kylo repositioned himself so Finn’s head was sheltered between Kylo’s arms that bracketed each side of his face. Kylo’s wavy hair provided the perfect drapery to give their faces some semblance of privacy. “He has still commanded me to put you to death”, he replied. The healing touch on his back stopped abruptly.

Searching for the right words Finn finally asked, “So is that why you’re here? You’ve come to etch the look and the feel of me into your mind, before you end me?”

Kylo didn’t reply as he traced his left thumb over the top of Finn’s upper lip with a feather light touch, right where he knew was most sensitive. Finn’s lips parted up as he looked up at Kylo with wonder and submitted himself to whatever fate awaited him. Kylo looked down at his partner, and marveled at the impossible smoothness of Finn’s skin. He noticed cheekbones that were prominent, and thick black hair that was just long enough to grip when Finn would ride him.

He lowered himself down until his lips barely grazed Finn’s. They were hesitant at first until they fell into a familiar rhythm. Their kiss was slow and filled with longing and regret. The urge to dominate and submit barely kept in check by Kylo and Finn respectively. Pulling back a bit, Finn’s lips slightly stuck to his before they released with a soft smack. Kylo pressed his pelvis down and Finn arched his back with his lips parted in a silent “oh”.

Although he wanted nothing more than bring Finn to the brink, they had some business to attend to first. Coughing lightly to get Finn’s attention he was drawn to dark brown eyes that were filled with adoration and lust. “I have called the other six to return to us. Then we shall leave the First Order for good”.

Jolted a bit from his near rapture, Finn shifted his body, surprised by his lover’s words. “And go where, Kylo?” He did not doubt the truth of Kylo’s words, but he never thought Kylo could be convinced to leave the order. Perhaps he never had the right type of motivation to do so.

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied, “As long as you’re with me”. They both smiled at that.

 

 

The smile on Kylo’s face grew as they kissed again. This time with more hunger. He loved being with Finn like this. Connected together so intimately as their respective powers curled around each other. They felt incredibly stronger the more their bodies were intertwined.

Never one to shy from pillow talk during sex Kylo continued to speak. “The only reason you were even brought here was to make use of the First Order’s superior medical technology. Our fight against each other on Starkiller was as intense as always, but I regret the cause of it. I hate that I hurt you”.

Finn witnessed Kylo’s eyes turn away in shame. It hurt his heart to see his partner suffer this way. He didn’t regret challenging Kylo; but he didn’t want to see Rey die at his expense. He figured that Kylo must have sensed this as Finn could still feel the light of her newly awakened power light years away. Although Kylo was stronger than Rey, he chose not to kill her, for Finn’s sake. Finn was deeply grateful for that.

Moving his finger tips to Kylo’s cheek he turned his head to face him again. Kylo blinked rapidly a few times before gazing at Finn through his lashes. His face was flushed around his forehead and cheeks. Finn always thought Kylo looked very endearing when he blushed. “I still believe in you Kylo. I have rarely enjoyed your methods, but I have always believed in what you’ve been trying to do”. Finn believed these words completely. Although Kylo was born in the light he danced dangerously in the darkness. Kylo had told him before that his connection to Finn was the only thing that kept the dark side from completely taking over him. Whenever he was about to pass the point of no return he would feel a pull to the light. That pull always drew him right into Finn.

“Kylo, we both know the First Order is a sickness, a fucking plague on the galaxy. You joined them because you saw their strength and thought you could change it in your image, but the infection runs too deep to be cured. All we can do is try to save those who wish to be free”.

“I know. It wasn’t a total bust though; you know why?” Finn shook his head in response. “I found you, and now the order of the Knights of Ren is complete. _I_ am complete”. Finn reached up and took Kylo’s face in his hands, lovingly kissing both of his cheeks before deeply pressing their lips together.

Kylo’s eyes took a while to open after their lips parted, he was full of so much emotion. He somehow managed to hear Finn tell a familiar story, “When my mark first glowed three years ago when we passed each other in that hallway I somehow knew. I knew you were the one I had dreams of for as long as I could remember. I knew that I belonged to you”.

His story was very similar, “And as I felt my mark glow as it did with our knights, I somehow knew you were different from the rest of them. My visions were of a young man with warm eyes that countless others would follow; lost beneath a sea of heavy white armor. As soon as we crossed paths I knew you were the one my heart cried out for. I knew that I belonged to _you_ ”. With their feelings spoken out loud like a vow they fell back into the warmth of each other.

There was no rush as they found pleasure in each other. Gasping for breath, hot, and desperate for more skin on their own. Cries of pleasure rang out. Mouths swollen as kisses and bites were shared on moist lips. Promises of loyalty shared again and again. In the belly of a cold ship, the heat between them burned bright. Finn’s back arched as his thighs moved up and down like a piston. Kylo’s feet planted firmly on the bed as he thrusted his hips to move impossibly deeper inside the younger man seated on top of him. Finn groaned as the heavy grip on his hips tightened. He knew they would leave a different kind of mark. He was so so close, and he told Kylo so. Kylo responded with an especially hard thrust and a wicked grin at Finn’s shout. He knew how to hit the sensitive spot inside his partner just right. Their speed increased to a near-frantic frenzy until they both came together, crying out to the stars and the Force itself to bear witness to their union.

Of course the Force wouldn’t focus on the sweat dripping down their backs, nor the content sighs as they felt the aftershocks of their pleasure, only the marks burning brightly on their wrists. The golden name that was three beautifully written letters.

 

 _Ren_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> If you wanna chat you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyloandfinnren)


End file.
